


Monster

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Lady GaGa's monster, M/M, Submissive!Sam, Surprise Ending, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam encounters a creature that makes him think twice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

When I saw Dean Winchester for the first time I didn’t know what to think. Standing before me was this guy, this monster. Glowing red eyes and snarling at me. He walked closer as I walked backwards, trying to get away, but not really. I was entranced. 

'Don't call me Gaga  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me

He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart   
(You little monster)   
He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart out   
(You amaze me) 

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf   
In disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes'

He backed me up against the wall. His eyes stared into mine, those red eyes meeting my brown ones. His hand reached out and began to twiddle in my hair. I couldn’t breathe, something was enticing about him. 

“You seem so familiar to me.” His voice was low. His hands began to trace a line down my shirt. When he reached the bottom he went underneath it. His hands were warm against my skin. He wasn’t a vampire that was for sure. So what the hell was he? Werewolf? Windigo? Shape shifter? No, not shape-shifter his eyes. 

“I don’t…I don’t think so mister. I’ve never met you.” I was beginning to sweat. He noticed and licked the sweat off my neck. 

“Don’t call me mister. My name is Dean Winchester. And what is yours?” the way he asked was sinister. But I felt it go to my groin. 

“Sam. Sam Singer.” 

He kept his face in the crook of my neck. Licking away all the sweat drips that appeared. 

“Mm. Sam Singer. Singer. Is your father Bobby?” 

I nodded. His hand cupped my hardening erection. 

“Yes.” It came out in a soft sob. 

“I knew him. Once upon a time. “ 

His grip on my cock tightened. He kept whispering things in my ear that was making me harden even more and leak. 

'He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good, enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off of me"

“Someone is wanting me.” He smirked. 

“I’m supposed to kill you. Whatever you are.” I tried to remove myself from his grip. He was too strong for me. 

“You wanna know what I am?” it was more of a laugh. He was laughing at me. 

“Y…Yes.”   
My jeans were down around my legs before I could say anything else. His hand went into my underwear. His touch was much more pleasing without the fabric to restrict his touch. 

“Well, Sammy.” 

I hated that nickname. 

“I am a hybrid.” 

I stood there. There was no way. I had only heard about them in legend. Hybrids were rare. I just wondered what type he was. 

“Wh…” I was cut off by one of his fingers in my mouth. 

“Vampire and Werewolf.” He finished and I found myself sucking on his finger. Begging for more when he removed it. 

'I wanna Just Dance, but he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We Frenched kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off'

“You want me.” It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded. 

The thumb of his hand brushed across the tip of my cock and I moaned out in pleasure. Thankfully we were in a darkened alley. 

“Please Dean. I need…I want you.” It was a plea. I gave up fighting. My arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and my legs around his waist. He pushed my legs off. 

“Wait sweetheart.” 

I watched as he began to undo his pants and I was impressed with the size of his cock. 

“Ok.” 

I resumed my positioned but his cock slipped inside me. Easily for some reason. I hadn’t been with a man in months and he didn’t, I didn’t prep myself. 

Dean moved in a quick pace. The werewolf and vampire in him. I didn’t want him to go fast. I wanted to remember this, I wanted this to go slow. 

“Slow down.’’ I whined. 

“Sorry babe. I’ve got things to do later.” 

Dean kept moving fast and hitting my prostate. I was going to come soon. I tried to hold it back, to keep him here. To keep him from harming people. 

“Dean. I’m going to cum.” 

He bit down on my neck and I felt his seed spill inside of me. 

I came shortly after he did. There was a kiss on my cheek and a swish movement. My jeans were done up again and so was his. 

He turned to leave but I stopped him. 

“Ow dude. Next time you bite me not so hard ok?” I said, rubbing the spot on my neck. Dean laughed. 

“Well next time you want to role-play. You be the god damn hybrid.” 

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand. 

“Let’s go. I’m hungry.” 

He led me to the impala. We had some sort of twisted thing going on between us, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
